Mi vida es una comedia
by Watashi wa Amano Ichigo
Summary: Lydia y Edgar, tras un tiempo de estar juntos salen de viaje y Edgar engaña a Lydia para poder estar más cerca de ella y conseguir que ella descubra sus verdaderos sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Esto va por Angel Utau. La persona que me motivó a escribir y me ha estado apoyando por mucho tiempo. Arigato ne?

La primavera llegaba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir del castillo de Edgar. Al menos podía estar con mi preciado padre todos los días. Cada día que pasaba Edgar y yo nos hacíamos cada vez más cercanos sin darnos cuenta, pero mi padre ya me había insinuado varias veces que tenía permitido casarme con Edgar. De todos modos hoy había hecho unos pasteles con una mermelada que me habían traído las hadas como regalo y quería que Edgar los probara.

-¿Edgar?-pregunté llamando a la puerta de su despacho

-Lydia, entra, necesito hablar contigo- contestó él. Abrí la puerta y vi a Edgar mirando por la ventana. Me miró con sus preciosos ojos malva y su sonrisa que me dejaba atontada.

-¿Has hecho pasteles para las hadas?-preguntó él.

-En cierto modo sí- dije volviendo a la realidad.

-¿En cierto modo?- dijo él acercándose.

-Quería que probaras estos pasteles que he hecho, no son como los de siempre.

-De acuerdo- cogió un pastel del plato y se lo comió.-Ciertamente no es como los de siempre, siento… más amor en ellos.

-Eso no es cierto-contesté nerviosa, aunque a lo mejor si lo era, me sonrojé.

-Qué guapa estás sonrojada- dijo pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunté, quería salir rápido de la habitación al no estar Raven estaba más nerviosa.

-Me iré de viaje dentro de unos días, o eso tengo planeado ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-Me apetecía salir aunque fuese un poco de ese castillo.

-De acuerdo-contesté. Él se fue a la mesa, cogió un papel y me lo trajo.- ¿Qué es?

-Una especie de contrato, si quieres ir lo debes firmar y deberás acatar lo que ponga- Lo firmé rápidamente sin leer si quiera, quería salir del despacho ¡Ya!

-Me voy- dije dejando el plato con los pasteles en la mesa – si necesitas algo llámame.-Fui a abrir la puerta pero Edgar ya estaba en la puerta. Se quitó su guante, cogió mi mano y la besó.

-Deberías haber leído lo que ponía en el contrato- dijo riendo. Me volví para mirar el contrato pero ya no estaba en la mesa.-Lo hecho, hecho está.-Él abrió la puerta riendo en voz alta.-Espera-dijo, me tendió un papel.-Estas son algunas cosas de las que hablaba en el contrato. Empecé a leer: _dormirás con Edgar. Le tr_atarás _dulcemente. Harás lo que sea mejor por él. Le cuidarás. Asumirás la responsabilidad si coge frío. Compartirás la misma habitación que él._

**-**Te has aprovechado de mí- dijo con cierto enfado.

-Mi dulce princesa, yo jamás me aprovecharía de ti. Pero si así lo quieres…-Le saqué la lengua y me fui. Entré en mi habitación donde Nico estaba durmiendo y cerré. Me eché en la cama y pensé en si podía escaquearme a lo mejor si decía que estaba mala…

Seguiré subiendo capítulos que acompañen esto para todos los lectores ;)

Gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en mi habitación me miré en el espejo, mi pelo color anaranjado me llegaba por la cintura y mis ojos verdes brillaban más que otros días por alguna razón. Llamaron a la puerta

-Déjame papá, no estoy de humor- dije y me eché en la cama. Volvieron a llamar.

-¿Qué quieres?- me levanté y abrí la puerta-¡Raven!-no sabía que él sería enviado por Edgar, seguramente me quería molestar.

-Señorita Lydia- hizo una pequeña reverencia-El señorito Edgar me ha pedido que la avise de que partiremos mañana por la mañana, prepare sus maletas, por favor- dijo y se marchó. Me fui al despacho de mi padre, debía verle antes de irme.

-Lydia ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mi padre. Edgar llegó momentos después.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- me dijo Edgar sonriente. Yo lo empujé fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta, quería estar a solas con mi padre.

-Abrirá- dijo mi padre, sabía que tenía razón, cogí una silla y la puse en la puerta sonriendo.

-Ya no- dije, y me limpié las manos- Papá, mañana tengo que irme de viaje… con Edgar…-mi padre me miró sonriente.

-¿Aceptaste el contrato?-empezó a reír- Ya quiero verte vestida de princesa, que pena que yo no vaya.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté.

-Edgar me pidió si te podía invitar a un viaje, tú y él solos y le dije que pusiera en un papel lo que quería hacer y que tú lo firmases. Una de las condiciones que puso era que te vestirías de princesa pero me temo que no lo leíste- La puerta se abrió de un golpe saliendo la silla disparada.

-Profesor Chris- dijo Edgar- le muestro la firma de su hija, de su puño y letra- dijo tendiéndole el "contrato". Mi padre asintió y rato después, Edgar y yo salimos de la habitación. Sabía que Edgar tenía el contrato en un bolsillo por dentro de la camisa, y debía quitárselo.

-Lydia, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó Edgar. Eso me sobresaltó, de ninguna manera dormiría con él. Espera, si se quedaba dormido, podría quitarle el contrato fácilmente…

-Vale-contesté. Él se quedó con los ojos como platos, en otras circunstancias yo nunca habría aceptado, pero este plan no podía fallar, era el mejor plan hasta ahora. Volvimos a mi habitación. No habíamos cenado pero no importaba, lo haría dormir dulcemente. Por suerte tenía unas hierbas que lo harían dormir. Preparé un té y me hice otro diferente para mí pero del mismo color. Luego los llevé a la mesita y Edgar cogió su té. Nico maulló y me acordé que hoy no le había dado de comer a sí que le eché algo de comida y me senté al lado de Edgar quien ya estaba sentado en mi cama.

-Tomemos los tés- dijo Edgar. Cogí la taza y tomé el té- No deberías haber vuelto a intentar ese truco - ¿Qué? ¿Me había pillado? Pero… ¿Cómo? Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, él había cambiado los tés. Pude ver como Edgar me echaba en la cama y él se echaba a mi lado. Supe que él me tenía cogida, pues su brazo rodeaba mi cintura- piénsalo bien la próxima vez- dijo él. Pronto me quedé dormida entre los brazos de Edgar, ¡Maldita sea!

Quiero agradecer a Angel-Utau por su apoyo y me gustaría que si alguien lee esto y la gusta shugo chara, mire su fanfic.

Gracias por leerme, seguiré subiendo más ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté, todo a mi alrededor era extraño, y si era extraño, tenía algo que ver con Edgar, y hablando del rey de Roma.

-Buenos días, mi princesa- Edgar me miró con expresión divertida.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunté, estaba algo mareada.

-Tranquila, enseguida zarpará el barco-dijo Edgar.

-Ah, vale-me tranquilicé estábamos en el bar…- espera ¿¡qué!? , ¿¡el barco!?-me levanté y miré por la ventana, sí, estábamos en un barco.

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo- dijo Edgar.

-Como si eso me tranquilizara- mascullé. Edgar se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano. Noté cómo mi corazón se aceleraba y me puse más nerviosa aún de lo que ya estaba.

-¿No te inspiro confianza?-preguntó él muy cerca de mí.

-Ni loca me la inspirarías- contesté y me aparté de él.

-Mi frágil y dulce princesa, ¿sabes que estás desobedeciendo el contrato?- ¡No! Él puso su sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Perdóname Edgar, no me he dado cuenta – dije, no debía volverme una mala persona y si mi padre lo había aprobado…-¿Y Raven?-pregunté.

-Le he pedido que se quede en el palacio cuidando de tu padre –contestó Edgar.

-Bueno y que hay de… ¿tus escoltas?-pregunté.

-¿Estás bromeando? No necesito escoltas para estar contigo- respondió él.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos solos?- pregunté.

-Bueno, se puede decir así- contestó Edgar. Quería salir de ese barco.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se puede decir así?-Quería saber entonces ¿Quién llevaba el barco?

-Obviamente, está el capitán y algunos ayudantes del capitán- suspiré de alivio, al fin y al cabo, no estaba sola.- ¿Tienes miedo de mí?-preguntó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿A dónde vamos?- traté de evitar su pregunta pero él no me respondió, seguía esperando a que le contestara.- ¿Y qué pasa si tengo miedo?-dije finalmente.

-No pasa nada, es más, me alegra que estés asustada-me miró a los ojos y pude reconocer unas chispas de diversión en el malva de ellos. Me cogió en brazos y me sacó la habitación para llevarme a cubierta. Mi corazón volvió a latir muy deprisa, no sabía muy bien porqué pero sabía que solo me pasaba cuando estaba con él.-Chicos, ésta es mi princesa- vi como toda la gente se giraba para verme y me avergoncé-por favor, tratármela bien-dijo y me dejó en el suelo.

-¿Me piensas dejar aquí con la vergüenza que me acabas de hacer pasar?-murmuré. Él sonrió.

-Tienes razón- contestó, cogió mi mano y me llevo otra vez dentro del barco.-Pasaremos el día los dos solos en el camarote.-Prefería haberme callado, me llevó al camarote y cerró con llave. –Espero que no creas que estoy siendo amable… pienso darte motivos para estar asustada de verdad-empezó a reír.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nico?- Normalmente Nico ya estaría ayudándome o haciendo algo.

-Se quedó en el castillo, dijo que no le gustaban los barcos- se acercó a mí, notaba su respiración acelerada y por algún motivo, la mía también se aceleró. Me empezaron a temblar las manos y las piernas amenazaban con hacerme caer, de pronto, los brazos de Edgar me rodearon y me apretó contra él.-Eres demasiado inocente-murmuró y me abrazó fuertemente. Agradecí su abrazo, pues si ni hubiera sido por eso, yo ya estaría en el suelo, un fuerte olor a mango penetró dentro de mí. ¿Por qué Edgar olía a mango?-Quiero que te quedes aquí un rato, ahora volveré. Éste barco está repleto de chicos, y no sé lo que serían capaces de hacerte, y tampoco soportaría que te hicieran algo, así que por favor quédate aquí-Asentí lentamente, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí?

Seguiré subiendo, por favor, escriban sus opiniones, me encantaría ver lo que opinan.

Gracias a todo el mundo por leerme.


	4. Chapter 4

Alguien llamaba a la puerta del camarote rato después.

-¿Ésta la señorita de Edgar?-¿¡Qué!? ¿La señorita de Edgar? Abrí la puerta rápidamente para ver quién era el tonto de turno. Un hombre de mayor edad apareció ante mí, tenía una larga barba blanca y el pelo canoso. Tenía muchas arrugas en torno a sus ojos y lucía una sonrisa desgastada por el tiempo.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunté a la vez que le indicaba que podía pasar.

-Soy el capitán del barco, Leo- se sentó en uno de los sillones – si se me permite decirlo, es usted muy hermosa.

-Gracias- dije y me senté frente a él.- ¿Qué desea?

-El señorito Edgar me pidió que le contase la historia de este barco, dijo que la gustaban las historias de hadas y que seguramente estaría aburrida…-Me miró como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para contarme la historia.

-Se lo agradecería mucho- Él hombre sonrió abiertamente dejando ver sus viejos y desgastados dientes.

-Se dice que una pareja alquiló este barco, el chico siempre estaba encima de la chica, Elizabeth, la cuidaba y era como su sombra, no la dejaba sola ni un momento. Elizabeth, en el fondo quería al chico pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo. Las hadas decidieron hacer algo al respecto, crearon este barco mediante magia, se dice que incluso la reina de las hadas participó, el barco quedó perfecto, pero la magia no era solo para crear el barco, si no para que la pareja se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad hacían. La pareja se embarcó en un viaje, a medida que pasaban los días, el chico se daba cuenta de que estaba siempre encima de Elizabeth y asustado de que ella le empezase a odiar decidió crear distancias, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que amaba de verdad al chico, pero pronto llegaron a puerto, el chico decidió irse por su cuenta, pensaba que Elizabeth lo odiaba y se fue sin despedirse. Elizabeth al darse cuenta de que se había ido, empezó a buscarle desesperadamente, día tras día, dejó todo atrás para buscarle. Después de un tiempo el chico se dio cuenta de que amaba perdidamente a Elizabeth y partió en su busca porque sabía que no podía vivir sin ella. No se volvieron a encontrar, pero se dice que la gente que les conocía, cuando murieron, decidieron enterrarlos juntos, para que pudieran descansar en paz- lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, era una historia muy triste.-Se dice que todo lo que te pase en este barco, solo se pasará con amor, y desde entonces, vosotros sois la siguiente pareja que subió al barco, así que si le quieres, deberás tener cuidado.- Dicho eso se marchó del camarote cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No entiendo porque las hadas se habían involucrado en la vida de unos humanos, estaba segura de que Elizabeth debía haber sido una doctora de hadas. Después de eso me quedé mirando por la ventana, la tierra se alejaba, y la noche empezaba ya a caer, ¿Dónde estaba Edgar?. Salí del camarote, quería saber que estaba haciendo Edgar, llevaba todo el día fuera del camarote, y solo estaban en el barco el capitán y sus ayudantes, empecé a recorrer los pasillos interminables del barco cuando alguien me agarró, empecé a patalear, intenté gritar pero me había tapado la boca, no podía creerme que en verdad los ayudantes del capitán fueran tan malas personas como había dicho Edgar, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, tenía miedo, ¿Quién me sujetaba? Y ¿Qué quería de mí? De pronto el desconocido me soltó.

-Te avisé que no salieras del camarote, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo?- Inmediatamente reconocí a Edgar.

-Te odio, me has dado un susto de muerte- dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso –contestó él.

-No hubiera salido si tú hubieras vuelto al camarote en algún momento-justifiqué.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí?-preguntó, había metido la pata, sí que me había preocupado por él pero eso no significa nada. Di media vuelta y volví al camarote seguida de Edgar quien se reía por lo bajo. Me eché en la cama y me dispuse a dormir –Lo siento- murmuró Edgar y se echó al lado mío, me acercó a él, no hice nada, pues en el fondo, debía reconocer que me gustaba estar a su lado y sentir su calidez. Pronto me sumí en un profundo sueño…

Gracias a todos los que leéis este fanfic espero que sea de vuestro agrado seguiré escribiendo;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Estaba en una casa, alguien me llamaba desde fuera._

_-Lydia, ven a jugar con nosotros-parecía la voz de Banshee .Sin dudarlo, abrí la puerta. Ante mi había un gran pasillo que conectaba con otra puerta, corrí hacia la puerta mientras la voz de Banshee se hacía cada vez más sonora._

_-Lydia, date prisa, solo faltas tú- era la voz de mi padre. _

_-Ya voy papá-dije, se oían risas, quería llegar cuanto antes. La tierra temblaba bajo mis pies pero no me alteré. Abrí la siguiente puerta y un campo extenso apareció ante mí. Empecé a caminar por él."Te dije que no salieras del camarote" era la voz de Edgar, pero…¿Porqué su voz sonaba dentro de mi sueño? Hacía un sol esplendido, me di cuenta de que estaba en la cima de una montaña, me asomé a un lado y vi a mi padre con Banshee, con Edgar, con Kelpie y con mucha gente más._

_-Lydia, ven con nosotros- dijo mi padre mirando hacia donde yo estaba situada. Yo asentí, había un lado en el que podías tirarte sin hacerte daño, me fui hacia ese lado "Lydia, vuelve conmigo al camarote, por favor" otra vez sonó la voz de Edgar, pero no era del Edgar que estaba con mi padre sino de otro Edgar. No importaba, me asomé y ví que estaba justo donde debía estar, había una especie de valla pequeña, noté como una especie de llovizna empezaba a caer y hacía que se me pegase el vestido. Salté la valla y me fui a tirar "Lydia lo siento". Me tiré pero era como si algo invisible me tuviera sujeta y no me dejaba caer, de pronto noté algo sobre mis labios, a especie de un beso que hizo que abriera los ojos._

Abrí los ojos, noté los labios de Edgar sobre los míos, una fría lluvia caía, estábamos al lado de la valla que separaba el barco del agua. Me separé de Edgar.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunté, haciendo como si no hubiera acabado de recibir un beso de Edgar.

-Parece que estabas sonámbula y te estabas intentando tirar al mar.- dijo Edgar. Ahora entendía todo, la magia de las hadas, seguramente había actuado, pues de no haber sido por el beso de Edgar, yo ya estaría ahogada seguramente.

-Gracias- murmuré. Estaba empapada y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar –será mejor que volvamos al camarote-dije sin mirarle.

-¿No te enfadas conmigo?-preguntó Edgar.

-Puesto que me acabas de salvar la vida, no puedo enfadarme contigo, además, no creo que el "contrato" lo consienta –justifiqué, en realidad, me había gustado su beso y aunque la fría lluvia me empapara, estaba feliz de que esto hubiera ocurrido, salvo por el punto de que podía haber muerto…

-No te preocupes tanto por lo que ponga en el contrato o no, solo haz lo que quieras, si hacer lo del contrato significa perderte, entonces no quiero que lo hagas-Edgar parecía decidido, le miré y sonreí.

-Gracias Edgar, pero fue hecho con el consentimiento de mi padre, así que intentaré desobedecerlo lo menos posible- me metí dentro del barco y me fui al camarote seguida de Edgar.

-No será que te gusta hacer lo que pone ¿No?-preguntó Edgar volviendo a su estado de siempre.

-No sigas con ese tema o los dos acabaremos mal-dije para no tener que dar explicaciones, se podría decir, que un poco, si me gustaba hacerlo.

-Lo que tú digas, mi dulce princesa-se empezó a quitar la camisa delante de mí tenía un cuerpo que sobrepasaba los siete mares, Edgar era muy guapo.-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?-preguntó Edgar mirándome sonriente.

-No digas estupideces- me quejé yo, sabía que me había puesto roja, pues Edgar me había pillado de lleno.

-Bueno, creo que tú también deberías cambiarte antes de que pesques un buen resfriado-comentó Edgar. Tenía razón, con todo esto se me había olvidado que yo también estaba completamente mojada. –Ponte el vestido que está en el armario-comentó Edgar, era cierto, al haberme quedado dormida, no tenía la maleta preparada, saqué el vestido del armario, era de tonos morados y lilas, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, de una verdadera princesa. Me fui al baño, me lo puse y rato después me quedé dormida con Edgar pegado a mí.

Espero que les haya gustado ;) Seguiré subiendo más capítulos así que por favor, no dejen de leerme.


	6. Chapter 6

Me desperté, había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que Edgar me besaba, bueno no era tan malo… Sentí que un brazo me rodeaba la cintura, abrí los ojos y vi a Edgar a milímetros de mi cara, dormido. Pegué un grito y me fui corriendo al otro lado del camarote. ¡Él había estado a pocos milímetros de mí!

-Lydia ¿Estás bien?- Edgar se levantó rápidamente, yo me acurruqué contra la pared para que no me viera, seguro que estaba roja.

-Sí, claro, estoy bien-respondí. Cerré los ojos, oí unos pasos, seguramente los de Edgar.

-¿Qué haces así?-preguntó él. Abrí los ojos y vi a Edgar enfrente mío, no podía decirle que en mis sueños le había besado, seguramente se pondría a reír. Oí un fuerte pitido que sonaba del barco. Edgar me tendió la mano.-Princesa, ya hemos llegado-por una parte oír eso me alivió, seguramente había tenido ese sueño por lo de las hadas, pero me daba miedo bajar del barco y que pasara como con aquél chico, que él se fuera para siempre. Acepté su mano, él estiró de mí para levantarme, pero estiró tan fuerte que me caí encima de él quedando nuestros labios a milímetros y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. –Todavía piensas en lo que pasó por la noche ¿no?-No sabía a qué se refería, ¿Habría soñado lo mismo que yo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté separándome de él.

-A nuestra cálida noche, nos fundimos en uno solo, y tú no dejabas de gritar mi nombre…-le di un manotazo.

-Esas bromas son de mal gusto, si no pasó nada, entonces, no digas nada-refunfuñé.

-¿Sabes que golpearme conlleva a un castigo?-preguntó él sonriendo.

-Pero esa broma no se le debe gastar a nadie-dije recogiéndome la falda del vestido… ¡el vestido!, era como el vestido de mi sueño, ¿Y si no había sido un sueño? ¿Y si Edgar me había salvado la vida y me había besado? No, eso no podía haber pasado, pero el vestido… -Edgar, ¿Sabes cuando me puse este vestido?- él tardó en responder.

-Por la noche, cuando volvimos al camarote, estabas empapada y te dije que te cambiaras ¿No lo recuerdas? –así que no lo había soñado, había pasado de verdad.

-No es eso, es solo que… nada déjalo- dije sonrojándome, entonces… el beso había sido de verdad. Me toqué los labios, eran algo más suaves de lo que normalmente eran y todavía tenían el sabor de Edgar.-Vámonos- dije mirando a Edgar, él me miraba algo extrañado y a la vez divertido.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto ésta mañana?- preguntó él. Se acercó a mí y yo empecé a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el sofá y caer en él. Edgar se puso encima de mí, me miraba con picardía, nada bueno podía salir de esto, no le podía decir la verdad.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que soy-dije egocéntricamente, él se acercó tanto a mí que nuestros labios por poco se rozan, no me podía mover, me tenía atrapada.

-Puedo ver en tus ojos que no dices la verdad-Edgar se acercó más a mí y me besó. Sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, era una sensación agradable, al principio luché por no sucumbir a esa tentación pero poco a poco me dejé llevar. Dejé paso a su lengua, se sentía dulce pero a la vez algo amarga, empezó a besarme con delicadeza y amor pero luego sus besos comenzaron a ser rudos y salvajes, pero por alguna razón, yo le respondí todos esos besos involuntariamente, no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero en esos momentos, solo podía pensar en la calidez de sus besos, ahora sabía por qué tantas mujeres estaban por él, pero todavía no entendía por qué desde el día que empecé a vivir en el castillo, Edgar ya no deseaba ver a ninguna mujer, o bien era porque no quería simplemente o porqué… me amaba. Mi cara se puso tan roja que parecía un tomate. Sentí la necesidad de ir a más pero volví a la realidad, me separé rápidamente de él, estaba sin aire, no sabía por qué mi cuerpo había respondido a los besos de Edgar, sí, me había gustado, pero se supone que estábamos aquí solo de viaje… Ya lo sé, mi cuerpo había respondido así por el poder de las hadas, pero eso era injusto, ¿Y si Edgar, ahora que ya sabía que me tenía se cansaba de mí?. Edgar parecía confundido, al igual que yo, pero me recompuse rápido, me liberé de Edgar y rápidamente me fui del camarote. Al salir me encontré con el capitán.

-Ten cuidado, Lydia. Es ahora cuando todo puede cambiar- dicho esto se marchó. Me quedé parada en medio del pasillo " Es ahora cuando todo puede cambiar" ¿Y si el capitán tenía razón? Debía volver rápido al camarote y salir del barco con Edgar, no quería que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran, ¡Por qué demonios tenía que coger Edgar un barco hechizado! Volví al camarote y vi a Edgar que estaba echado en el sofá.

-Lydia yo…-me miró, parecía nervioso-…lo siento mucho-dijo al fin.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso-dije acercándome a él, después de todo, yo también había caído en el juego, además, si empezábamos con eso, sería como la historia que el capitán me había contado-también fue mi culpa –le cogí del brazo y empecé a tirar(**N/A imaginaros a un perrito tirando de la manga de su dueño)**, parecía un perrito.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo él soltándose.

-Solo quiero irme ya de este barco-dije volviéndolo a coger.

-Ya, los momentos en este barco han sido demasiado horribles ¿no?- ¿Qué estaba diciendo?¿Era esto a lo que se refería el capitán con lo de antes?

-Te equivocas-me sonrojé, no quería admitirlo, pero si tenía que elegir entre admitirlo o perderle, prefería admitirlo- los momentos vividos en este barco han sido maravillosos.

-Sí es eso cierto, bésame y nos marcharemos de aquí-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debía hacer eso?. Respiré hondo, me acerqué poco a poco a él y le besé, noté como me rodeaba con sus brazos y me atraía hacia sí delicadamente, como si temiera que me fuera a romper, como si fuera solo una ilusión. Su beso era tierno, pero se notaba una pizca de diversión en él. Después de un rato me separé de él, me volvía a faltar la respiración pero no me arrepentía de haberlo besado.

Él se levantó finalmente del sofá, me cogió de la mano y salió conmigo detrás.

-¿Por qué me tienes cogida la mano?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Para que todos sepan que eres mía y de nadie más-contestó él. Bajamos del barco para ser recogidos por un carruaje negro con unas letras doradas en las que ponía **E&L, **estaba feliz de haber bajado del barco junto a Edgar, al final, no nos había pasado nada…malo.

Seguiré subiendo más capítulos, espero que les esté gustando. No se priven de comentar


	7. Chapter 7

Ya después de estar un rato en el carruaje pasamos por un castillo.

-Dios, no me digas que vinimos hasta aquí para estar en otro castillo-murmuré.

-No te preocupes, he comprado una casita a las afueras por si quieres también…-empezó a decir Edgar, pareció haber visto algo por la ventanilla del carruaje.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-No pasa nada- contestó Edgar- solo se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…- vale, las ideas de Edgar eran peligrosas.

-¿Qué idea?- pregunté. El carruaje frenó y me caí encima de Edgar. Él me ayudó a ponerme en mi sitio otra vez y se acercó a mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

-Te quiero, ahora- dijo en mi oído, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿¡Qué!?- aún con el carruaje en marcha abrí la puerta y salté fuera.

-Lydia…-su voz era dulce y embriagadora. Él se bajó también del carruaje –Tú me conoces, sabes que no te haría nada malo al no ser que tú quieras…

-Pues te debo conocer mal, porque yo creo que si quisieras serías capaz de hacerlo con cualquiera en cualquier momento-dije alejándome un poco de él.

-Bueno…eso significa que si fuera como tú dices, hace mucho que te habría tenido-dijo él acercándose.

-Sí, pero tú solo quieres que sea tu doctora y punto final-dije.

-Eso no es cierto, y ahora te lo voy a demostrar.-Él me cogió de la mano y estiró hasta tenerme a milímetros de él.

-Edgar ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunté con miedo. Él me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-Ahora lo sabrás-se acercó a mí, mi respiración se aceleró, él estaba a punto de besarme, se acercó un poco más y me besó en la mejilla. Se empezó a reír –deberías haber visto tu cara- dijo separándose de mí.

-Te crees muy gracioso ¿No?-pregunté algo enfadada.

-Lydia, pronto sucumbirás a mis encantos, estuviste a punto de hacerlo en ese barco…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-me puse roja.

-Anda Lydia, como buena esposa hazme caso y sube al carruaje-dijo Edgar, yo asentí y empecé a caminar.

-Espera un momento, ¿Has dicho esposa?-eso me enfureció.'

-Todos creen que eres mi esposa, así que no deberíamos defraudarles ¿No crees?- Yo subí al carruaje.

-Te odio-murmuré.

-Por favor Lydia, todos saben ya que estás loquita por mí, deberías aceptarlo-dijo Edgar entrando en el carruaje.

-Ni siquiera te mereces poder hablarme, con tus malos modales…- Él empezó a reír más fuerte, yo me puse a mirar a cualquier lado menos a él. Después de un rato, llegamos al sitio, había una casita con un molino de agua, estaba rodeada por un campo con tulipanes amarillos, rojos, blancos…era una vista preciosa-Edgar, para qué hemos venido a esta isla si se puede saber…

-Solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo fuera del castillo, donde siempre estábamos rodeados de gente, además, tú padre siempre estaba a tu lado, así que no podía permitirme tenerte entre mis brazos…

-Ahora tampoco podrás-dije yo, antes de darme cuenta, estaba entre sus brazos, yo me intenté jalar pero no pude.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir, si se puede saber?

Seguiré subiendo ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Vale, Edgar tenía razón ¿Quién se lo iba a impedir?, yo era demasiado floja comparado con él.

-Por favor, deje a la ojou-sama en paz (ojou-sama es señorita)- me giré ¿Quién podía ser? Vi a un chico de pelo corto y blanco, tenía un ojo de color azul y el otro amarillo, era alto y delgado, y llevaba un traje negro – Ojou-sama, creo que este hombre la está incomodando- dijo el extraño, esta era mi oportunidad.

-Sí, no me lo puedo quitar de encima- Edgar me apretó contra él.

-No la pienso soltar-contestó Edgar.

-Ojou-sama, ¿Desea que se lo quite de encima?-preguntó el chico.

-Sí, por favor-contesté. El chico se transformó en un hermoso zorro blanco que me parecía reconocer.

-_Pissium licantrum_-murmuró el chico zorro. Unas piedras se empezaron a elevar y fueron directas a Edgar, pero él las esquivó y me echó a un lado soltándome. El chico zorro se transformó otra vez en humano-ya he cumplido mi objetivo-dijo el chico-por cierto, me llamo Miketsukami-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Encantada de conocerte-contesté, momentos después, el chico, Miketsukami, desapareció.

-¿Por qué has dicho que te incomodaba?-dijo Edgar acercándose a mí.

-Porque es lo que hacías, te dije que no me tendrías entre tus brazos y tú coges y me abrazas-refunfuñé.

-Pero en el fondo te gusta que te abracen, sobre todo yo-contestó Edgar con una sonrisa, él seguía acercándose y yo empecé a ir hacia atrás. Yo empecé a reír.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees-noté un bordé y paré.

-Si das un paso más, caerás por el acantilado, y si no te mueves, volverás a estar entre mis brazos, tú decides-dijo Edgar, miré detrás de mí y vi que Edgar tenía razón, habían unos 10 o 15 metros de altura. Miré hacia donde Edgar que estaba a unos pasos de mí, si me ponía a correr Edgar me cogería fácilmente y si me tiraba, el vestido podría estropearse y yo me podría matar.-Yo gano- dijo abrazándome, en realidad, si me gustaba que me abrazara, pero él no podía saber que a mí me gustaba-Sé que te gusta, no hace falta que lo ocultes.

-¿Q-q-qué estás diciendo?- pregunté, él no me podía leer la mente, eso era imposible.

-Lydia, eres como un libro, se puede saber lo que te gusta y lo que no con tal de observarte un poco, anda, vayamos a la casa-dijo cogiéndome de la mano. Yo acepté, al menos, no me hacía nada por haberle hecho pasar lo de antes de ese chico raro. Entramos en la casa, estaba decorada con muebles del estilo barroco y tenía muchos cuadros colgados. Edgar cerró con llave tras de sí.

-¿Porqué cierras?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Para que nadie nos moleste-dijo acercándose otra vez. Mi respiración se volvió rápida mientras Edgar se acercaba a mí. –Esto te pasa por decir que te incomodo-susurró en mi oído, después de eso me beso, yo intenté resistirme, pero a quién iba a engañar, me gustaba.

-Prométeme una cosa-murmuré entre beso y beso.

-¿SÍ?-preguntó él.

-Lo que pase en esta isla, se quedará en esta isla, por favor-pedí.

-De acuerdo-a partir de eso me entregué completamente a sus besos, mientras solo fuera cosa de un día, no me podría arrepentir, aunque lo que en verdad quería con él no era cosa de solo un día. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para atraerle más a mí y profundicé el beso, dejé paso a la lengua, empezamos a recorrer cada uno la boca del otro, descubriendo lugares donde nunca antes habíamos estado. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y me apretaron contra él haciendo que todo el espacio que había entre nosotros desapareciera.-Lydia, te quiero-murmuró, su voz se había vuelto ronca y grave, yo asentí dándole a entender que yo también. Mi cuerpo empezó a arder, era una sensación extraña y un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de mí, el deseo, junto con ese sentimiento vino la lujuria. Era algo que nunca había experimentado y mi cuerpo pedía más. Mis manos se movían solas y empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de Edgar.

-No sé lo que me pasa- murmuré casi sin respiración, él me empezó a desabrochar el vestido.

-Yo sí lo sé, quieres pasar a otro nivel, pero no creo que eso sea la correcto contigo-dijo acariciándome mi espalda que ahora estaba al descubierto.

-Ya sé que no soy tan buena como las otras, pero por favor- pedí intentando controlar mi cuerpo que ahora temblaba de deseo.

-No, tú no eres como las otras, tú eres diferente de todas ellas, tú eres única y especial para mí-contestó él. Me quitó el vestido del todo, sabía que yo estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad pero no podía controlarme. Le quité su camisa que cayó al suelo. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su desnudo torso mientras Edgar jugaba con el broche de mi sujetador.

-Te… te necesito-murmuré, le necesitaba ya, no podía aguantar.

-Así no cielo, este día va a ser inolvidable para los dos- dijo desabrochándome el sujetador.-No sabes cuánto llevo esperando este momento-se puso de rodillas delante de mí y sacó una cajita uno de los bolsillos de su camisa.- Lydia ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó abriendo la cajita y dejando ver un precioso anillo de oro con un cuarcito en el medio ¿Cómo me podía hacer esto ahora? Él sabía mi urgencia, juro por Dios que lo sabía.

-Yo…-no sabía que decir, no podía pensar con claridad.

-Si no aceptas, no continuaré-dijo él levantándose.

-De acuerdo- dije sin pensar, no podía ni un segundo más, él se tomó su tiempo para ponerme el anillo.

-Te quiero mucho Lydia, y espero que esto que vamos a hacer lo demuestre- murmuró. Me cogió, me llevó a la habitación y me echó en la cama. Él se puso encima de mí y yo aproveché para quitarle los pantalones. -¿Estás segura?- preguntó quitándome las braguitas que llevaba, yo asentí sin pensar siquiera. Le quité los bóxer rápidamente, él empezó a besar mi vientre, con cada beso, mi cuerpo se descontrolaba más y más. Noté cómo introducía lentamente dentro de mí su dedo corazón y solté un gemido sin darme cuenta, era una sensación agradable.

-No puedo aguantar más – murmuré acercando mis labios a los suyos.

-No tendrás que hacerlo mucho más- dijo metiendo ahora dos dedos dentro de mí. Yo volví a gemir, el introducía sus dedos una y otra vez dentro de mí y luego paró- Lydia, esto te va a doler, perdóname- noté como él por fin entraba dentro de mí. Él tenía razón, dolía, pero una sensación única. Él empezó despacio, mi cuerpo temblaba entero, tenía miedo, pero sabía que con Edgar no podía pasarme nada. El dolor incrementaba al igual que la sensación de placer, yo gemía de placer y a la vez aullaba de dolor. –Mi amor, estoy contigo-dijo Edgar en mi oído. Yo asentí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me di cuenta de que mis manos apretaban su espalda fuertemente por el dolor que sentía.

-Lo… lo siento-murmuré sabía que le estaba haciendo daño.

-No te preocupes, mi pequeña princesa-susurró él. Después de un rato, los dos llegamos al orgasmo, yo sentía como si mi cuerpo acabara de ser masacrado.-Lydia, te amo-dijo echándose a mi lado. Yo puse mi cara sobre su pecho desnudo, ahora sabía que yo, en verdad, le amaba también. Él me tapó con la sábana y me empezó a acariciar el brazo.- Ahora, será mejor que duermas.-murmuró dándome un beso en la frente.

-Edgar, creo que tenías razón, estoy enamorada de ti-murmuré antes de quedarme plácidamente dormida.

Seguiré subiendo ;)


	9. Chapter 9

He tardado un poco en subir este capítulo y lo siento mucho, espero que les guste.

Gracias Angel-Utau y a ti también Celia por vuestro apoyo. Os quiero muchooo.

Abrí los ojos. Edgar estaba a milímetros de mí y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, quería besarle ¿En qué estaba pensando? Me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas, mi ropa estaba en el suelo y había una mancha de sangre en la sábana. Ahora lo recordaba todo, ayer me había acostado con Edgar. Me levanté rápidamente mientras Edgar dormía, miré el armario más cercano y vi que había ropa. Me la puse, cogí las llaves de la casa que estaban en el bolsillo de la camisa de Edgar y salí. Empecé a caminar por cerca del acantilado, y después de un rato avisté una especie de cueva. Me metí y vi que tenía una salida que daba a un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas. Me quité las bailarinas que llevaba, el sencillo vestido blanco y me metí en ropa interior, el agua estaba caliente. Me dejé llevar por el buen ambiente, pero unos pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a Edgar? ¿Cómo iba a soportar estos días en la isla sola… bueno, con Edgar? Sabía que habían pasado unas horas desde que había salido de la casa, ya sería la hora de la comida, salí del agua, me puse la ropa y no sé como enseguida me sequé. Empecé a caminar entre los bosques, me tiré unas horas hasta encontrar un hermoso prado cubierto de hermosas flores. Me quedé un rato y luego decidí volver con Edgar, estaba oscureciendo y me perdí en el bosque.

-Princesa ¿Se ha perdido? – Un chico apareció entre los árboles, tendría mi edad más o menos.

-Se ha confundido, no soy ninguna princesa- murmuré, él me miró fijamente, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro, de seguro que no era un humano normal.

-Me imagino que todavía no ha recibido la noticia…-se inclinó ante mí- mucho gusto, me llamo Charlie.

-Yo soy…

-Lydia Carlton, ya lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa amable-puedo guiarla de nuevo a su casa si lo desea

-Se lo agradecería mucho- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Empezamos a andar. Después de un rato llegamos, Edgar estaba afuera y parecía preocupado.

-Esa es mi casa, muchas gracias- murmuré. Edgar pareció advertir nuestra presencia, me miró con alegría, pero al ver a Charlie, su alegría se transformó como si alguien a quien quería se acabase de morir delante de sus ojos.

-Gracias por traerla-dijo a Charlie- y tú Lydia… ¿Porqué no has querido volver conmigo?- me miraba fijamente.

-Yo…- Sí había querido volver, pero si se lo decía, él sabría que le seguía queriendo y si le decía que no quería volver con él, se le rompería el corazón… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Lo ha malinterpretado, la señorita Lydia se perdió por el camino. Yo la guié de nuevo aquí-dijo Charlie, me miró- Espero verla mañana-me dio un beso en la mano y se marchó.

-No debería haber hecho ayer eso contigo-susurró Edgar cuando Charlie se hubo ido-estoy seguro de que si no te hubiera tratado así no te hubieras ido-me daba pena. A lo mejor debería haber vuelto después de haber estado en el lago, o a lo mejor no me debería haber ido, Edgar no tenía la culpa de nada, si no fuera por mis debates mentales, yo ni siquiera me hubiera separado de él en ningún momento, esto me pasaba por pensar tanto antes de actuar, debía dejarme llevar por el momento como hice ayer inconscientemente.

-Me hubiera ido de todas maneras-intenté que mi voz sonara dulce y a la vez segura. Edgar empezó a avanzar hacia mí no sabía si echarme hacia atrás o no, no , por una vez, me quedaría quieta.

-Por favor…-estaba a centímetros de mí y mi corazón se empezó a acelerar-…quédate conmigo-tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Me dejé llevar y profundizó el beso, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron con delicadeza, temiendo que si hacíamos un movimiento de más, uno de los dos se rompiese.-Te quiero… Lydia- después de un rato nos separamos, a los dos nos faltaba la respiración.-Es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-Yo asentí lentamente, entramos en la casa y nos echamos a dormir. Edgar me rodeó la cintura y me acercó hacia él-No te vuelvas a ir de nuevo sin avisar, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias- murmuró medio en broma.

-Ya veremos…ya veremos-murmuré antes de quedarme dormida sobre su pecho.


	10. Chapter 10

El chico del bosque era extraño, ¿Porqué había aparecido ese chico? Pero Edgar me había pedido que no me fuera, así que no podía volver a verle hoy. Mientras Edgar dormía hice algo de comida. Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Me acerqué con algo de miedo, no conocía a nadie de esta isla. Abrí la puerta y vi que era ese chico… Charlie.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo irme de aquí- dije antes de que él hablara.

-Princesa Lydia…

-No me llames princesa, te lo dije ayer, no soy una princesa.

-Bueno, entonces te lo contaré ¿Puedo pasar?- yo asentí confundida, él entró y se sentó en un sofá- lo que te voy a contar, te va a cambiar ¿Estás preparada?

-Sí, lo estoy-Charlie sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Elizabeth, tu madre, no está muerta, sí, está enamorada de Christian, y eso fue un gran error que no puede volver a suceder, porque Christian es un humano, pero creo que tú también estás cometiendo ese error… bueno, a lo que iba, al morir tu abuela, la reina de las hadas, tu madre tuvo que ocupar su puesto, y dejar a Christian, tu madre está muriendo y tú pronto tendrás que ocupar su lugar, me han mandado para protegerte y para que vengas lo antes posible al mundo de las hadas.

-Entiendo-murmuré, ¿Por qué no había sabido nada de mi madre hasta ahora? Debía ir pronto para poder solucionar todo esto.

-No le digas nada de esto a Edgar, si en verdad me quiere y se quiere casar conmigo, no quiero que sea porque soy una princesa.

-Te entiendo, princesa Lydia, pero no deberías ir al mundo de las hadas con ese… humano, causaría un gran alboroto.

-Iré lo antes posible- Edgar apareció en la puerta.

-¿A dónde irás, Lydia?- Yo sonreí, no se lo podía decir, él de seguro, no me dejaría ir.

-A ninguna parte-contesté.

-Firmaste ese contrato en el que ponía que estarías a mi lado y me cuidarías, recuérdalo-se dio la vuelta.

-¡Me engañaste!-solté con un grito. Él me miró y se empezó a reír.

-Solo utilicé… mis cartas- se fue dejándonos otra vez solos en la sala, Charlie me miró intrigado.

-Me desharé de él-dije enfadada. Me daba igual ese maldito contrato, lo hubiese aprobado mi padre o no, ya no haría caso de eso. Poco después, Charlie se fue.

-Por fin se ha ido- Edgar apareció segundos después.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- todavía estaba furiosa con él.

-Es una casa pequeña, ¿Dónde quieres que esté?- le lancé una mirada asesina-¿¡Qué!?, Eras tú la que no quería ir a un castillo…-En parte tenía razón, y eso me enfadaba aun más.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿No te podías quedar en una habitación? ¿O ir fuera de la casa?- Él negó con la cabeza. Yo me quité el anillo y se lo tendí.

-Toma- su cara se tornó sombría, me agarró fuertemente del brazo, me hacía daño.

-Póntelo ahora mismo, Lydia- su voz sonaba apagada, me daba miedo, nunca le había visto así- Con eso no se juega.

-¡Pues no juegues tú conmigo!- grité.

-Esta isla te está cambiando- yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Tú me estás cambiando!- la presión sobre mi bazo aumentó.

-Ponte el anillo, Lydia- sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más oscuros.

-Me haces daño- murmuré.

-No me dejas otra opción- me tiró en el sofá- Lydia, no te quiero hacer daño, así que ponte el anillo- la puerta estaba cerca. Me levanté deprisa y salí de la casa. Edgar iba detrás de mí hecho una furia, corrí al borde del acantilado- El mismo error del otro día, no tienes escapatoria- Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas- dije y salté por el acantilado.

-¡Lydia!-Edgar saltó detrás de mí, maldita sea. Caí al agua, estaba helada, era como trozos de hielo que se clavaban en mi piel. Empecé a hundirme cuando un brazo me agarró por la cintura y me sacó a la superficie. Caí inconsciente.


	11. Chapter 11

hola a todos otra vez ;)

Sentía algo cálido debajo mío, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en una habitación que no conocía para nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmuré para mis adentros. Edgar apareció en mi campo de visión ¿qué hacía él aquí? Parecía angustiado y sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros que nunca. Daba un poco de miedo.

-No te preocupes Lydia, estamos en la casa de un médico, luego si quieres volveremos con tu padre- miré mi mano, es verdad, ya no tenía el anillo.

-¿Dónde está mi anillo?-pregunté, se me había escapado el "mí". Los ojos de Edgar parecieron iluminarse un poco.

-Le tengo guardado, no te preocupes, no te volveré a forzar a que te lo pongas- Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me lo pondré si me dejas irme por unos días- susurré. La cabeza me dolía horrores.

-¿A dónde?- Edgar se acercó a mi y cogió mi mano con delicadeza.

-Al mundo de las hadas, pero no te preocupes, volveré pronto-él negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-No me gusta la idea de que te vayas de donde te pueda ver-murmuró-pero si es lo que deseas...

-Edgar, debo hacerlo, esto ya no se trata de querer o no querer, por favor, entiéndeme.

-¿No puedo ir contigo?

-Edgar, eso causaría mucho revuelo en el mundo de las hadas y sobre todo si tengo que pasar por la ciudad...

-Pero yo ya he estado en ese mundo ¿Recuerdas? Además ¿Qué importa un poco de revuelo?- Me intenté mover pero fue mala idea porque me invadió una sensación que eran como miles de pinchazos a la vez.-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Puedo sola-contesté. Me intenté volver a mover pero otra vez me invadió esa sensación.

-No, no puedes sola, además, ¿Cómo vas a ir a ese mundo así?, Necesitaras ayuda, ahora ni si quiera te puedes mover-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Charlie vendrá conmigo-murmuré.

-Entonces si que no te puedo dejar ir-finalizó él.-Si va él, yo también.

-No necesito que me digas lo que puedo hacer y lo que no, iré con Charlie y fin.

-¿Acaso le quieres?-preguntó. Eso me sacó de quicio.

-¿Estoy accediendo a volver a ponerme el anillo y tú me preguntas que si le quiero? Enserio, eres idiota-él asintió.

-Solo te dejo a ti que me llames así, así que considerate privilegiada-murmuró cerca de mi oído. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo.

-Soy tu prometida al fin y al cabo-contesté.

-Eso es- él se acercó más y me besó, yo tarde en reaccionar pero finalmente me entregué a su beso, era cálido y tierno. Un carraspeo sonó al lado de la puerta, con mucho esfuerzo separé a Edgar de mi y recuperé el aire, estaba roja, pero mi palidez lo ocultaba dando paso a un leve rubor de mejillas.

-¿Ya está bien, señorita Lydia?-un hombre se acercó a mi. Al principio me dio un poco de miedo, pero luego me di cuenta de que era el médico.-Notas unos pinchazos ¿no es así?-Yo asentí levemente.-Bueno, debe descansar un tiempo y pronto se le pasará. Es que ¿A quién se le ocurre tirarse por un acantilado?-El hombre se fue de la habitación.

-Ya has oído, necesitas reposo, ven te llevaré a casa-murmuró Edgar volviendo a acercarse. Me cogió en volandas y salió de la casa.

-Puedo yo sola- Edgar me ignoró y me llevó de vuelta a casa.

-Qué vanidosa eres- me susurró.

-¿Más que tú?, lo dudo-dije sonriendo.

-Así estás más guapa-me volví a ruborizar. Ya en la casa me dejó en la cama-Ya se hace tarde, deberías dormir.

-LLevo casi todo el día dormida-me quejé, no quería irme a dormir.

-No me voy a aprovechar de ti-fue un susurro apenas audible.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Edgar me volvió a besar, su beso era apasionado y dulce.

-Sigues siendo mi Lydia, eres más inocente que un ángel-susurró.

-Ésto no cambia que mañana me vaya a ir al mundo de las hadas-él se puso serio, sacó algo de su chaqueta y me lo tendió.

-Pero llevarás el anillo-yo me lo puse aguantando los pinchazos que me provocaba el moverme.-Y quiero que también lleves esto-dijo dándome un collar en el que colgaba un corazón de oro.

-¿Para?-pregunté atontada.

-Este colgante está conectado a mi anillo, puedo sentir tus emociones cuando lo tengas puesto, y si en algún momento siento que algo malo te ocurre o que no lo llevas puesto, iré a buscarte digas lo que digas, ahora póntelo.-Edgar me lo puso, estaba nerviosa, pero al ponermelo una oleada de paz me invadió.-Te quiero-murmuró, poco después me quedé dormida con mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Continuara... ;)


End file.
